


You saw nothing

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Female Character, People Watching, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: Emily knows if word ever gets outs about this, her entire family could be affected."For your sake and mine, you saw nothing,"
Relationships: Austin Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	You saw nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Converted.  
> All rights go to original author

"Sue" 

"Mmhmm?" 

As much as Sue likes being awoken from sleep like this, this is absolutely, definitely not the time! 

"We can't do this," Sue hisses, gazing through the hazy darkness at her friend in the bed across the dorm room, making sure Emily hasn't woken her. Austin is already suspicious enough as is since Emily’s drunken handsy-ness at Lavinia's birthday party a couple of days ago. 

"Yes we can," Emily whispers, lacing kisses to the delicate column of Sue’s throat. 

"We're gonna get caught," 

"Not if you're quiet," Emily counters, absolutely undeterred. 

Sue rolls her eyes, unable to stifle her absolutely undignified snort. 

"I really don't think I'm the one with the vocalization problem Em," 

Emily rolls her eyes this time. "You're never gonna get over that, are you?" She asks, nipping at Sue's earlobe. 

"Ermm... well, let me see," Sue says, faking deep thought. "Considering that your brother has seen me naked because of it, I'd say no," 

Emily chuckles, a bit too loudly for Sue's taste. 

"It wasn't my fault. You got me so hot I couldn't help myself," Emily drawls huskily, nuzzling in sweet scented brunette tresses. 

Sue shakes her head chidingly, but is unable to stifle her smile. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Dickinson," she murmurs, lifting up her blanket to let the other girl under. 

"You better be quick," she warns, risking a glance around the darkened room to make sure Jane is still peacefully sleeping. She fails, however, to notice the fidgeting movement of Jane only seconds later.

Jane sighs, twisting in the mess of blankets surrounding her. She is hazily aware of the sound of rustling sheets and hushed voices that are preventing her from falling back to sleep but thinks nothing of it until she hears the unmistakable sound of a moan. She smirks, subtly turning to the direction of the noise, wondering who on Earth is going to face the wrath of the hall director when they realize a boy has been snuck into their dorm room. 

Jane can't exactly make out who's with her. 

Whoever he is, he's obscured by Sue's blanket but his actions are apparent. 

Sue whimpers, her eyes fluttering shut as Emily's tongue swipes broadly across her neck. Emily nips expertly at Sue's flesh, raking her teeth up the column of her throat, brushing her tongue across her jaw before kissing her on the lips fully, her tongue darting out to caress Sue's bottom lip. 

Jane's eyes widen, her hand flying to her mouth reflexively to stifle her gasp. That is definitely not a guy with Sue and not only is it not a guy, but it's not just any girl. That head of brown wavy locks is distinctive, Jane could recognize it anywhere...Emily! 

Emily slipped her tongue past Sue's parted lips, exploring the familiar velvety depths of her mouth with a tender urgency that never failed to get Sue worked up. 

Jane can't believe her eyes. Emily and Sue! Emily and Sue together! Together sexually!! Definitely together sexually and by the looks of it, this is definitely not the first time. There's an ease in their movements, a well practiced, well choreographed, proficient ease as they kiss each other feverishly, garnering whimpers and sighs that Jane has to strain to hear. 

Sue's blanket has ridden down amongst their movement, draping across Emily's back so that all upper body movement is resolutely lucid to Jane. She can see all too clearly Emily's tongue as it swipes flatly against the delicate rise of Sue's shapely collarbone; can see pale flesh glisten as Emily presses her mouth hotly against it; can see Sue's fingernails sink into the tanned flesh of Emily's shoulders as she urges her on; can see Emily's hands as they cup Sue's breasts through the satin of Sue's nightgown, Jane's sure- and can hear, although faintly, Sue's answering whimper as she arches into the touch, her body lifting straight off of the mattress. 

Her mind wanders for a few moments, although her eyes do not, wanders back to moments she had seen Sue and Emily with an airy glow about them, wonders if this had been the reason, wonders if they've done this outside the confines of their respective rooms. Surely they have, she thinks. If they're brave enough to do it in the mists of a dorm room with their closest friend, what's stopping them from doing it in the backs of cars, in bathrooms. She wonders when they go shopping, do they implore the other to buy clothes they'd like to strip off of the other later that night. Her wandering stops here though because Sue's saying something and she finds that straining to hear the whispered words is a lot easier with a clear mind. 

"I need you," Sue punctuates her words with the press of her hips, grinding against the thigh that's strategically placed between her legs. 

Emily grunts and Sue knows she can feel it; feel how wet she is for her even through the lace of her panties. 

Emily lets her hand drift, bunching soft satin material as the back of her hand skims down Sue's side, over the top of her thighs and then under her chemise until she's touching flesh, heated flesh. 

Emily's hand disappears from view once it grazes past Sue's hip but her actions are still excruciatingly clear. 

Emily soon lets out a ragged gasp and if Sue's hands weren't still pressed against Emily's back, Jane would have sworn they had headed south, had drawn the raspy gasp from Emilys's lips but if Sue's canting hips are any indication, then the mere feel of Sue had caused the vocalization. 

Emily's next utterance confirms Jane's suspicions. 

"God, you're so wet Sue," 

Sue groans, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as Emily's fingers move under the waistband of her underwear, along her slit, tracing slippery patterns with her collected wetness. 

Jane isn't sure why or how Emily gets so much pleasure out of just touching Sue, but it's obvious, as her eyelids flicker shut and her tongue darts out to wet her lips, that the experience is pleasurable. 

"I need to taste you, Sue'' Emily whispers hotly into Sue's flesh, fisting the hem of Sue's chemise and dragging it upwards so she can lace warm, open mouthed kisses across the flesh of the brunette's abdomen. 

Emily's head disappears beneath the blanket but it definitely doesn't need a rocket scientist to figure out what she's doing under there. 

Jane suddenly feels very warm, inexplicably dizzy, as she plays with the knowledge that she,Jane Humphrey, is here, watching Emily Dickinson go down on Susan Gilbert; that she is here watching Sue, essentially, lose control as her face contorted in pleasure, one hand clasped over her mouth to smother any sound, the other, Jane can only presume, tangled in Emily's brown waves. 

Sue bites back nonsense utterances as Emily's very capable tongue drags confidently over her clit. Her fingers are digging painfully into Emily's scalp and her hips are rising almost violently, roughly fucking Emily's tongue but Emily doesn't waver for a minute, only licks harder, her fingernails digging into the shapely curve of Sue's ass as she draws her closer to her mouth. 

"Em, I'm almost... I'm gonna-" 

Emily swirls the tip of her tongue in a quick circle across Sue's clit and the action is the brunette's undoing. She comes with a choked sob, her hips stilling and her body limply convulsing as her orgasm tears through her, alighting every nerve ending in her body. 

Emily laps eagerly at Sue's center, coaxing from her body as much orgasmic juices as she can, only stopping when Sue gives a sharp tug on a strand of her hair, signaling that she wants her upwards, now. 

When Emily finally reappears, Jane is shocked, at the very least, to see the glossy wetness on Emily’s lips and chin. Sue, on the other hand, it appears, is not very shocked at all as she swipes her tongue across Emily's chin before claiming her lips in a searing kiss, her tongue visibly plunging into the depths of Emily's mouth. 

Jane, so captivated by this new, rekindled urgency in their kisses, she doesn't see Sue's hand disappearing beneath the blanket until she hears a soft moan, mildly muffled by the tongue down her throat. 

Sue slips her hand beneath Emily's t-shirt, caressing smooth, warm flesh. The muscles of Emily's abdomen twitch against the strain of her flattened palm as her hand creeps lower, below the waistband of their sole barrier, cotton boy shorts-tacky on anyone except Emily- and into wet heat. 

Sue wastes no time teasing. Emily is hot and ready for her, as she always is, and Sue plunges two fingers, knuckle deep, inside of her easily, silencing her moan with the firm press of her lips. 

Emily's inner walls are hot and wet, cushioning Sue's fingers as she thrusts into her, twisting and curling her fingers before pulling out and repeating the progression. Emily wantonly rides the intruding digits, pressing her hips down as Sue slides inside her, drawing the expert fingers inside her as far as possible.

Jane watches intently as one of Emily's hands disappears back under the blanket. She thinks for a moment that the brunette girl is going to alleviate herself but she realizes quickly as she sees Sue's hips jerk and the faint muscles of Emily's bicep flex that she has slipped her fingers inside Sue and now they are riding each other, racing towards orgasm together. 

Jane swears she can hear the slight sound of their fingers moving within each other as they writhe, kissing with urgent negligence as they near their peaks. 

Sue's the first to come, probably already sensitive from her prior orgasm, but Emily follows soon after. 

Jane can actually see the shiver that runs through Sue’s body during her release, she can see the twitch of limbs as they jerk towards Emily and Emily's orgasm is no less subtle as she heavily falls atop Sue, her head burrowing against the side of the other brunette's neck to stifle any sound. 

They're still panting, Jane notes, as they pull out of each other. Their breathing slowly regulates though and there's a long moment of just soft breathing before Sue breaks the silence. 

"Don't fall asleep Em," Sue whispers. "It won't be suspicious at all if Jane wakes to find you on top of me," she says, voice brimming with sarcasm. 

"I'm going," Emily whispers. "Just give me a moment to bask," 

Sue nods her agreement, her hand coming up to run a hand through Emily's hair affectionately. 

They stay like this for a long moment before Emily realizes, the even exhalation of her breath enough of a confirmation, that Sue has fallen asleep. 

Dislodging herself slowly from the other brunette, she quickly pulls the covers over her best friend before she makes her way to the door, stopping momentarily at the bed of Jane. 

Jane's eyes are closed but there is a knowing smirk edged on her lips that makes Emily a bit uneasy. 

"Jane," 

The twitch of an eyelid affirms what Emily had suspected; Jane's awake. 

She risks a quick glance back at Sue who has managed to move onto her side, her face contorted peacefully in slumber. 

Emily knows if word ever gets outs about this, her entire family could be affected. 

"For your sake and mine, you saw nothing," 

Jane doesn't move, but there's a slight downward curve of her lips that let's Emily know that she understands her loud and clear! 

Jane sighs, once she hears Emily leave. She knows she's never going to be able to look at Sue, or Emily for that matter, the same way ever again, especially in tandem. Every movement, every touch, every glance the two share all have meaning to Jane all of a sudden, meaning she'll probably relay in her mind over and over again on a regular basis... but as far as it getting out; well, she saw "nothing!"


End file.
